Hubris
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: Un jour ou l'autre, tous les lions viennent à vieillir et tous les fleuves à se tarir. SPOILERS SAISON 4


**Bien le bonjour,**

**Non, je ne suis pas morte (quoique, après les récents épisodes de POI, ça se discute) et oui, je travaille encore sur les projets que j'annonce sur mon profil. Bref, pour cette nouvelle année, un petit OS sans franchement de grande histoire, ce sont juste des fragments de vie que j'avais envie de mettre bout à bout et dont j'aimerais bien faire une version Shaw/Root, dès que j'aurais assez d'idées pour ça. **

**Person of Interest ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est dommage. J'emprunte juste l'univers et les personnages le temps de quelques mots (Hmm, emprunter Enrico Colantoni ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)... Herm)  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Trois heures du matin, ça ne voulait jamais dire qu'il y en avait encore cinq à passer avant la fin du service. Su Song Han consulta machinalement le registre des entrées en songeant à aller s'allonger le plus tôt possible. La nuit était calme. Une heure auparavant, un couple avait débarqué, paniqué, leur enfant fiévreuse à demi-endormie dans les bras. La petite n'avait rien de plus qu'un rhume, il avait plus été question de rassurer les parents qu'autre chose. Les nuits calmes étaient les pires. Au milieu de la panique, il était facile de rester éveillé, au moins.

En s'affalant sur un fauteuil de la salle d'attente des urgences, Su Song Han songea à sa petite fille, qui devait déjà dormir depuis longtemps. Elle se demanda à quel point elle lui en voudrait, quand elle serait plus vieille, de ne pas avoir été assez présente à ses côtés. Elle se demanda si, un jour, elle finirait tout de même par lui pardonner comme elle avait réussi à pardonner à sa propre mère d'être partie alors qu'elle n'était encore capable de se tenir debout.

On poussa la porte d'entrée avant que les songes de Su Song Han ne parviennent à complètement lui saper le moral. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se retrouva face à deux jeunes hommes, l'un soutenant l'autre, visiblement très mal en point. Elle accourut vers eux et installa le malade sur un siège, en attendant de trouver mieux. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre la situation. Overdose. À quoi, ça, ce n'était pas dans ses cordes mais elle avait vu suffisamment de junkies au cours de sa carrière pour en reconnaître un à des kilomètres. Il allait mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Pas bien, mais elle avait vu pire. Elle appela ses collègues qui évacuèrent l'homme vers les services où on s'occuperait de lui et resta avec l'autre. Il était livide, le regard fixé sur ses mains tremblantes. Su Song Han remarqua sur ses paumes deux cicatrices parallèles. Ce genre de choses aussi, elle l'avait souvent vu avant. Assez de fois pour savoir que ça ne la concernait pas, que son travail se limitait à accueillir les patients, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient une fois dehors. _Mêle-toi de tes affaires_. C'était la seule leçon valable qu'elle avait retenue des très nombreuses qu'avait tenté de lui inculquer son cher paternel.

« Vous venez ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme en passant dans son dos une main qui se voulait rassurante. J'aurais besoin de quelques renseignements sur votre ami… »

Il releva la tête et la dévisagea de ses grands yeux noirs. Il était jeune, vraiment très jeune, il n'avait pas vingt-cinq ans. Il sembla hésiter un instant et hocha la tête avant de se lever pour la rejoindre.

* * *

Anthony Marconi portait toujours des manches longues. Que ce soit au beau milieu de l'hiver ou sous la chaleur torride d'une canicule, il gardait invariablement les bras couverts. Les plus perspicaces finissaient par comprendre pourquoi, les autres ne pensaient même pas à se poser la question. C'était la seule chose dont on pouvait être sûr à propos de lui. Peu importe la situation, Marconi portait des manches longues. Le reste dépendait de l'humeur de Carl Elias.

Personne ne savait d'où il venait, ni où les deux hommes s'étaient connus. On y accordait peu d'importance, en vérité. On ne savait pas d'où venaient ni l'un, ni l'autre des deux hommes et certains auraient été tout à fait disposés à croire qu'ils étaient un jour remontés des profondeurs de l'Enfer. Ils n'auraient pas été si loin de la vérité.

* * *

Un soir, on conduisit Anton Kamarov sous un pont, sur les bords de l'East River, sac sur la tête et poings liés. On le mit à genoux dans la vase glissante et froide et on retira le sac. A la lumière des lampes torches que les hommes d'Elias braquaient autour d'eux, Kamarov reconnut aussitôt celui qui, debout devant lui, vissait un silencieux au canon de son 9mm. Il se sentit étrangement flatté. On le considérait assez important pour le faire exécuter par le bras droit du boss en personne, rien que ça. Même Irkov, qui était pourtant d'une toute autre pointure que lui, n'avait pas eu le droit à cet honneur. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait vendu. C'était sans doute ce qui était en train de lui revenir à la figure à ce moment. Il était de notoriété publique que Carl Elias détestait les traîtres. Kamarov trouvait ce principe d'une naïveté navrante. Dans le milieu, il n'y avait que des traîtres. Qu'il ne s'en soit pas encore rendu compte relevait de l'idéalisme aveugle ou de l'idiotie. Ou, et l'idée traversa la tête de Kamarov en même temps que la balle, il pouvait se permettre de le penser parce qu'il avait à ses côtés le seul qui soit véritablement incorruptible.

* * *

« Pourquoi ? »

La question revenait ponctuellement, de façon cyclique, comme si elle était calquée à une certaine phase de la Lune. C'était la première chose qu'il lui avait dite. Pas merci, pas même bonjour mais _pourquoi_. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé, pourquoi avoir pris cette peine ? Et la réponse était la même : pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir besoin d'une raison pour sauver une vie ?

Puis, invariablement, revenait les remerciements, toujours voilés. Pas une fois Anthony ne l'avait remercié explicitement. Sans doute parce qu'il n'était pas encore sûr de vouloir continuer à vivre. Il avait répondu de cette façon, une fois. Alors, Elias lui avait demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi continuait-il à vivre s'il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir?

Et il avait répondu :

« Pour toi. »

* * *

Le sous-sol était sombre, crasseux et vide, si ce n'était pour une table et quelques chaises. Voilà où ils devaient vivre et ils ne savaient pas encore pour combien de temps. Les dernières semaines avaient été mouvementées, on ne pouvait pas le nier. Tout revenait dans l'ordre, tranquillement et bientôt, tout serait comme avant. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils s'efforçaient de se dire.

Anthony n'avait pas touché à son assiette.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda Elias.

– Non... enfin... je me demandais... si un jour...

– Si un jour... ?

– Avec tout ce qui vient de se passer, je me demandais, si un jour, tu venais à... tu sais...

– Mourir ? »

Anthony déglutit bruyamment. Ils étaient tous les deux passés près de la mort et ce n'était même pas la première fois. Il n'aurait plus dû se sentir mal à la seule mention de cette idée. Ils mourraient tous les deux, un jour, mais Anthony avait toujours pensé qu'il serait le premier à partir.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Je me demandais, comme on n'en a jamais vraiment discuté, ce que tu comptais, enfin, ce que tu avais décidé...

– En ce qui te concerne, tu veux dire ?

– Oui. »

Elias posa ses couverts sur le bord de son assiette et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, perdu dans ses réflexions. Anthony l'observait du coin de l'œil.

« Tu feras ce que tu veux, Anthony. Si tu veux partir, pars. Si tu veux rester, je suis sûr que Bruce saura te mettre à contribution.

– Mais, il n'y a rien que tu veux que je fasse ?

– Je veux que tu sois heureux. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Anthony avait eu l'air confus par sa réponse. Ce qui l'atteignait plus que ce qu'il voulait bien s'avouer.

« Écoute, je ne vais pas décider de tout ce que tu fais dans ta vie. Tu es une personne, Anthony, tu ne m'appartiens pas. Mais si tu veux vraiment un ordre de ma part, en voilà un : s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je veux que tu continues à vivre et que tu sois heureux. Ça te va ?

– Je ne crois pas être capable d'y arriver. Mais, d'accord, j'essayerai. »

Dans un sourire, ils levèrent leur verre aux jours à venir.

* * *

Rencontrer son nouvel ennemi s'était mieux passé qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du souci pour la suite. Dix ans plus tôt, il se serait peut-être réjoui de voir apparaître un peu de compétition pour pimenter les choses mais à ce moment, il aspirait au calme. Du moins, le calme relatif dont il pouvait disposer dans sa situation.

Dominic était un homme intelligent, à n'en pas douter. Bientôt, il saurait tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur le vieux lion pour pouvoir prendre sa place. Il saurait exploiter les faiblesses de ses hommes et de ses alliés pour les tourner de son côté, comme il l'avait fait lui-même quand il avait détrôné les Don. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Anthony conduisait, concentré sur les rues désertes, la mâchoire serrée. Elias aurait aimé lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire et que le problème Dominic serait réglé en un rien de temps mais Anthony aurait entendu dans le ton de sa voix qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Ce serait une guerre longue et épuisante ou rapide et fatale. Ils n'allaient sûrement pas s'en sortir indemnes.

Quand ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble, Elias avait eu le plus grand mal du monde à laisser Anthony se mettre constamment en danger. Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'il ne voit plus en lui le gamin qu'il avait connu au foyer et qu'il cesse de vouloir l'enrouler dans du papier-bulle, juste pour être sûr qu'il ne se fasse même pas mal en trébuchant.

À cet instant, pourtant, il aurait tenté n'importe quoi pour le protéger, le temps de mettre Dominic hors d'état de nuire. Le même Dominic qui allait inlassablement chercher sa faiblesse pour pouvoir mieux le mettre à terre et qui finirait bien par la trouver.

Elias ne préférait même pas penser à ce qui se passerait si la Confrérie mettait la main sur Anthony.

* * *

Il se sentait vaincu. Comment aurait-t-il pu en être autrement, alors qu'il était à genoux et menotté devant Dominic, le canon d'un pistolet pointé sur la tempe et la voix d'Anthony à l'autre bout du fil comme seule bouée de sauvetage.

« Je crois qu'on devrait leur donner le code.

– Je veux qu'ils te laissent partir d'abord.

– Je ne crois pas que ça arrivera. »

Il avait décidé qu'il ne pleurerait pas. Pas devant ses ennemis, pas au risque de révéler ce qui se trouve réellement dans ce coffre. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Plus que de pleurer, c'était l'envie de hurler qui le prenait à la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce que lui demandait Anthony, c'était au dessus de ses forces et Anthony le savait.

Mais comme il n'avait jamais été capable de lui dire non, il plia, une dernière fois et chaque chiffre du code soufflé dans le combiné était comme une lame qui lui déchirait le ventre.

Et quand le souffle de la bombe fit trembler les murs, un bout de son âme partit en fumée en même temps que le reste.

* * *

Ils avaient enterré Anthony, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, dans la plus grande discrétion. Elias n'avait pas pu assister à la cérémonie. Trop risqué, avait dit Bruce, les flics t'y attendront. Et il avait eu raison, comme d'habitude.

Il n'était pas encore allé visiter la tombe, il n'en avait pas encore la force. À la place, il se tenait sur la promenade qui longeait l'océan et qu'ils avaient parcouru de nombreuses fois au fil des années. Il regardait cette vieille photo comme si elle pouvait le renvoyer dans le passé. Le foyer ne lui paraissait plus si terrible, à présent.

Il s'arracha comme il put de la rambarde à laquelle il était appuyé depuis trop longtemps déjà et remonta, comme il en avait eu l'habitude, le long de la baie.

Seul.


End file.
